This patent document relates to security of information and security of a device, including techniques for exchanging secret information between different entities and generating secure device secret key.
Secure exchange and delivery of information among various devices are important in various applications involving securing information and certain devices. To this end, various security protocols and algorithms are available to enable secure exchange of information including voice, images, videos and other types of data amongst various entities. Data security protocols often rely on cryptographic techniques, such as encryption, digital signatures and hash functions, to allow authentication and exchange of information at the desired levels of security. These techniques often rely on a secret value (e.g., a secret key, a random value, etc.) that is used by one or more of the involved parties to establish a secure communication channel, to effectuate authentication protocols and the like.